1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally related to nozzles and more specifically to high pressure nozzles for producing at least two distinct flow patterns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
High pressure nozzles are well knwon in the art and the concept of a high pressure nozzle having a safe and effective indexing means to produce at least two different spray patterns are also known in the art. However, most of these types of prior art devices are very bulky or have features which make them hazardous to use or difficult to adjust when under fluid pressure in excess of 500 psi.
The present invention provides a small, compact nozzle which, by partial rotation of the cap, changes the nozzle flow from a high pressure central jet to a lower pressure coaxial spray. Typically, a constant volume pump is used to supply the fluid to operate these high pressure nozzles.